Lay Your Hands on Me
Lay Your Hands on Me is the eleventh episode of the fourth season and the 72nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Izzie stops pursuing cardio, George's mother visits causing awkwardness with Callie, Izzie and especially George! Bailey's world is turned upside down when her personal and professional lives collide. Meredith hears about Rose and Derek's kiss. Erica assigns Alex to a patient that claims to heal people. Full Summary Derek and Mark are hiking and looking at the lot where Derek wants to build a house. He later shows Meredith the plans and she balks. Everyone wakes up with the aroma of Mer cooking. Lexie is angry at Alex for sleeping with Ava while George and Izzie are sleeping in different areas. Bailey is ready to go to work when husband Tucker wants to talk about their relationship, which she doesn't have time for. At the hospital, Callie and Hahn are friendly now that they're drinking buddies. Rose flirts as Derek is conflicted because he wants to see it through with Meredith. Izzie is apparently giving up on cardio, to Cristina's happiness, but Hahn picks Alex to assist on patient Elizabeth Archer - who they find standing over another patient, claiming to be a faith healer. Hahn doesn't believe or care. The patient wishes to cure herself through these methods. George's mom is in town, with baby clothes for Callie, because she doesn't know about the break-up. Izzie, on the other hand, is happy to see George's mom, and there's a misinterpretation where Izzie spills to George's mom about the broken marriage and the failure of his residency test. Bailey is struggling to deal with all her work when she gets a page - from Tucker - there was an accident involving little Tuck! The baby was trapped under a bookshelf and Miranda and Tucker argue over who left the gate open and who's to blame. The Chief steps between them, focusing solely on the medical situation. They get the chest films and see some bad stuff. Bailey walks in and gives a tutorial to the young residents diagnosing the film and explaining what is wrong with the patient. Her voice cracks because the patient in dire need of assistance is her very young son. Callie and George's mom have a talk about God, whether he's watching. The faith healer, meanwhile, and her friends are telling the skeptical Alex Karev that he was a good boy, but is not a good man, and something dark happened to him at some point in the past. But what? Hahn is performing surgery on little Tuck, and Bailey rushes into the room to be with him. Hahn orders her out and will not proceed until she leaves. Cristina promises to hold Tuck's hand instead of Bailey. She agrees. When Hahn asks Cristina to finish the surgery, she declines and continues holding his hand. Later, Hahn and the Chief stop by to tell Miranda and Tucker that things are looking good, but they're not out of the woods yet. Bailey is passed with Hahn but promises to spend more time with Tucker and to baptize the baby, which they never found time for. With the approval of the Chief, Bailey then puts a bit of faith on the line and gets the faith healer to come help out little Tuck. To generate more positive energy, Bailey and Tucker hold hands and forgive each other. Everyone watches, inspired by this act. In typical fashion, George tells Meredith about the Rose kiss, assuming she knew, which she didn't, and this sends Meredith into the typical spiral of doubt. Derek explains that it was one kiss when they were broken up, but Meredith looks eager to fight about the kiss and the house. Meredith doesn't trust him, and he can't deal with it anymore. She even brings up the Addison situation. She's always going to look for reasons, Derek says, to doubt him and their relationship. It's over. Later, Derek asks Rose on a date and she gladly accepts. In the ICU, Bailey wants everyone to leave her alone, and then Tuck starts choking, which is actually good news because it means he can breathe on his own. Bailey stays by his side while Tucker moves into a hotel. Despite this, Bailey insists she still has faith. Alex goes to help the faith healer, and brings along Izzie. He's trying to help the healer, who won't agree to surgery unless she can visualize it from someone she believes in, and at the same time help Izzie find some faith in her own abilities. It's very sweet Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Starring *Glenne Headly as Elizabeth Archer *Debra Monk as Louise O'Malley *Cress Williams as Tucker Jones *Lauren Stamile as Nurse Rose *Carol Locatell as Mai Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Lay Your Hands On Me, originally sung by Bon Jovi. *This episode scored 17.68 million viewers. Gallery Quotes *'Lexie': Where's your girlfriend? *'Alex': Back with her husband, I'm guessing...And I don't have a girlfriend. *'Lexie': Or a conscience, apparently. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S4 Episodes